


Purple heart

by anhelo



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, M/M, Taboo
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anhelo/pseuds/anhelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En temps de guerre, les hommes se rapprochent pour oublier et se retrouver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

La première fois que je lui ai réellement parlé, je venais de me prendre un fragment de balle en plein milieu de Carentan, on pensait avoir sécurisé la zone, mais un tireur d’élite nous avait échappé et j’en avais la preuve planté dans la cuisse.

Claudiquant, je suis allé me faire soigner au centre de secours, il était là, détaché et professionnel, je l’ai observé un long moment, après tout ma blessure n’avait rien d’urgente, je pouvais attendre. Quand ce fut mon tour, il m’a retiré le fragment rapidement, il m’avait prévenu que cela ferait un mal de chien, j’ai serré les dents, il m’a souri comme pour s’excuser pour la douleur qu’il m’infligeait. Il m’a proposé de me rendre le morceau de métal, apparemment la plupart des soldats le demandait habituellement, pour garder un souvenir de leur bravoure, comme si la cicatrice ne suffisait pas !

Il boitait légèrement, au début je ne l’avais pas remarqué et puis à force, cela est devenu évident.

-Comment vous vous êtes fait ça ?  
-Je me suis fait tirer dessus en plein vol, lors du Débarquement. Mais je vous rassure dès que je pourrais, je retournerai au front.

Je l’avais croisé parfois à Tocoa, lors des entrainements, il était bien souvent en tête de pelotons, je l’ai vu rater certains exercices, mais je pouvais être sûr qu’une fois tous ses compagnons rentrés dans les baraquements, il serait dehors entrain de les refaire, jusqu’à ce qu’il les ait maîtrises parfaitement.

Je sentais qu’il était malheureux là où il se trouvait et qu’il n’était pas comme ces pleutres que j’avais croisé quelques secondes avant d’être blessé, qui avaient peur de traverser la rue pour aller chercher un homme à terre.

-Ce sera avec plaisir que nous vous accueillerons à nouveau dans nos rangs soldat.

Le lendemain, il était réaffecté à ma division, il était le premier auprès des blessés, souvent j’ai dû le rappeler à l’ordre, il fonçait droit devant, sans faire attention aux tirs de l’artillerie allemande.

Il était infirmier avant tout, sa condition de soldat passait au second plan, il n’était pas comme les autres, je ne pouvais pas le commander, parce que sa mission différait de la mienne.

Lorsque nous nous sommes repliés à Albourne, notre « pied à terre » anglais, il a rejoint l’un des hôpitaux de la région pour aider, il détestait se sentir inutile, j’ai accepté en lui faisant promettre de nous rejoindre lorsque nous serions redéployés. Je commençais à apprécier son côté frondeur et avec lui, je pouvais parler sans me préoccuper de son grade, il ne tirait aucune conclusion sur le fait que je ne buvais jamais d’alcool et se moquait des ragots de la Compagnie.

En embarquant pour l’opération Market Garden, je l’ai longtemps cherché du regard et puis finalement il est apparu, souriant et détendu, impossible de croire qu’il allait partir à la guerre et pourtant c’était bien le cas. J’attendais avec impatience de lui parler, nos petites conversations m’avaient manqué, mais il trainait avec le reste de la Easy distribuant des trousses de premier secours, il a quand même fini par monter dans mon avion.

-J’ai cru qu’on allait partir sans toi Doc !

Il m’a souri avec son petit air enfantin, ses yeux brillaient encore d’innocence.

-Je n’abandonnerai pas la Easy aux mains de charlatans.  
-Pourquoi, toi, tu n’en es pas un ?

Il a éclaté de rire, cela faisait longtemps que je n’avais pas entendu un son si réconfortant.

L’Opération Market Garden aux premiers abords, semblait simple, les Bosch n’avaient, selon les renseignements, laissé que des vieillards et des enfants aux Pays-Bas. Le saut s’est passé sans souci, à notre atterrissage nous avons été reçus comme des messies. Le reste a été une exécution en règle, j’ai perdu beaucoup trop d’hommes. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j’ai dû battre en retraite et laisser les corps de mes camarades sur le bord du chemin.

Plus les combats s’intensifiaient, plus je prenais de l’avancement et plus j’avais de nouvelles et si passionnantes responsabilités ! C’était la rançon de la gloire pour avoir réduit à néant une compagnie de trois cents soldats allemands avec seulement trente hommes !

Ecrire le rapport de cette « mission » fut la pire chose que j’ai jamais faite, car moi-même je ne savais pas comment nous avions réalisé cet exploit.

Il y avait comme un épais brouillard qui m’entourait pendant ce que certains appelleront un acte de bravoure alors que cela n‘avait rien de prémédité, mais nous n’avions pas d’autre choix que celui de nous battre.

J’ai réellement émergé de cet état proche de la transe lorsque Doc m’a apporté un café, alors qu’il venait de finir de panser nos blessés. Sa main s’est posée sur mon bras, comme je l’ai vu si souvent faire avec ses patients, pour me donner un peu de réconfort et me ramener à la réalité.

Pendant que je tapais le compte rendu des événements, Nixon est venu me rendre visite pour remplir sa fiole de whisky ! Il essayait de me distraire mais cela s’est avéré peu concluant.

Et puis Eugéne est venu, à son tour.

-Je suis en colère contre toi.

J’ai froncé les sourcils.

-Tu n’aurais pas dû partir sans moi.

J’avais presque envie de rire face à cette étrange crise de jalousie, en fait je ne savais pas comment qualifier ce comportement perturbant de la part de mon ami.

-Si j’avais su ce à quoi nous allions faire face, tu nous aurais accompagné avec deux ou trois compagnies en plus en soutien !  
-N’oublie jamais que je suis l’infirmier de la Easy !  
-Je risque pas de l’oublier !

Nous n’avons rien dit pendant de longues minutes nous contentant de nous toiser du regard.

-Pas trop dur de laisser ta compagnie entre les mains d’un autre ?

C’était l’une des conséquences de mon succès, j’avais du mal à l’accepter mais il le fallait bien.

-La Easy ne m’appartient pas.  
-Ton remplaçant n’aura pas la tâche aisée, les hommes te respectent et ne craignent pas de partir au combat avec toi.  
-Je suis pas mort, gamin ! J’ai juste pris un peu de galon, je serai quand même aux cotés de la Easy dans les batailles.

Il a étouffé un petit rire.

-Je vais te laisser, je vois que tu as une montagne de paperasse qui t’attend !

Ce jour-là je ne pensais pas le revoir, j’ai passé presque six heures le derrière vissé à ma chaise à mettre à jour mes rapports, mon aide de camps me ramenait boisson et nourriture. Alors que le soleil commençait à décliner, j’ai pris la décision de me dégourdir les jambes, je priais pour ne pas avoir à revivre une telle journée, mais je savais parfaitement bien que je passerai plus de temps derrière un bureau que dans une tranchée.

J’ai croisé Mo Selinger, mon remplaçant à la tête de la Easy, je l’ai invité à m’accompagner afin que nous discutions de ses nouvelles responsabilités. La nuit était tombée, nous discutions tranquillement, tout en marchant le long de la voir ferrée, lorsque mon camarade s’est fait tirer dessus par un bleu, j’ai fait appeler Welsh, que nous venions de rencontrer quelques minutes auparavant, en renfort pour transporter Mo jusqu’au camp, nous étions à peine arrivé que Doc se précipitait sur notre jeep. Il me jeta un regard, puis il dévia sur mon subordonné avant de s’attarder sur Mo. Alors qu’il prenait la mesure des blessures, il nous a demandé combien de morphine nous lui avions injecté. Welsh a balbutié :

-Entre Cent et cent vingt milligrammes…peut être  
-Entre cent et cent vingt milligrammes ? Mais vous êtes malades ! Vous voulez le tuer ?  
-C’était peut être moins…

Je n’avais jamais vu Eugène perdre son calme et sa douceur jusque-là, c’était surprenant et très déstabilisant.

-Surtout faites pas gaffe à ce que vous lui donnez ! A ce rythme-là, on aura même plus besoin des allemands, parce qu’avec ce qu’il a dans le sang, il est pas prêt de revenir !  
-Je suis désolé Doc !  
-Heureusement qu’il est costaud ! Il a peut-être une chance de s’en sortir.  
-Il souffrait le martyr Donc, on savait pas quoi faire pour le soulager.  
-Oui et bien vous devriez, vous êtes des officiers ! Vous êtes des hommes, Vous n’avez pas d’excuse !

Étrangement, alors que je n’avais pas dit un mot de toute la conversation, le regard de Doc se portait en continue dans ma direction lors de sa dernière tirade.

Je savais que Doc était furieux, mais je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi ! On nous avait dit d’injecter de la morphine pour soulager nos compagnons, alors c’est ce que nous faisions, car leur douleur était la nôtre. Ces erreurs étaient fréquentes après tout, nous nous n’avions pas eu de formation médicale ! Ce que je ne savais pas c’est qu’il était hanté par les hommes morts qu’il n’avait pas pu sauver et certaines de ces morts étaient directement dues aux premiers soins approximatifs que nous simples soldats nous leur apportions.

Le pire était encore à venir, mais nous ne le savions pas !

Il y a d’abord eu Bastogne, ou j’ai cru mourir cent fois de froid, quasi encerclés, planqués dans des tranchés qui ressemblaient plus à de simples trous, alors que la neige tombait en permanence. Y aller c’était partir à la mort sans soutien, sans vêtements chauds et sans munitions. Nous étions sacrifiés.

Doc passait d’un trou à l’autre, histoire de vérifier qu’aucun homme n’avait gelé sur place et à la fin de sa tournée, il me rendait visite pour me tenir au courant de l’état de santé de mes troupes, il essayait en même temps de récupérer du matériel, il prenait des risques incalculés, alors que nous nous cachions. Les hommes lui ont à partir de cet instant donné le surnom d’Ange Gardien.

Quand il sautait dans ma tranchée, j’avais toujours l’impression qu’il était une apparition divine, il était en tout cas ma bouffée d’oxygène dans ce monde que je ne comprenais, dans cette guerre ou je semblais me noyer.

La nuit, il venait régulièrement se réfugier « chez moi », surtout après que Speirs l’ait engueulé, à raison, en le retrouvant dans la même planque que l’infirmier de la Dog compagnie.

La prière qu’il récitait à voix basse était devenue une douce berceuse à mes oreilles.

_« Seigneur,_   
_Veille à ce qu’il y ait toujours quelqu’un qui me console et que je console,_   
_Qui me comprenne et que je comprenne,_   
_Qui m’aime et que j’aime de tout mon cœur. »_

Au matin, il semblait toujours un peu plus apaisé.

Il est arrivé, parfois, qu’il effectue ses « rondes » de nuit, mais je ne pouvais pas fermer l’œil sans être certains qu’il était à l’abri et à côté d’un de nos camarades afin de partager sa chaleur. Si il choisissait de passer la nuit avec moi j’étais toujours plus serein, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi.

Doc réconfortait mes hommes, là où je ne savais que les encourager.

Un jour, alors que le soleil venait à peine de se lever, il m’avait raconté sa rencontre avec Renée, cette jeune infirmière, exerçant à « l’hôpital » de Bastogne, il m’avait longuement parlé de son sourire triste et de ses mains agiles, son accent cajun refaisait surface par moment signe de son exaltation vis-à-vis de cette femme. Je l’écoutais religieusement, fasciné par l’agitation qui s’était emparée de lui et en même temps j’avais l’impression qu’une main inconnue s’était saisie de mon cœur et le serrait aussi fort que possible. J’étouffais de le voir heureux.

Après cela toutes les excuses étaient bonnes pour qu’il se rende à Bastogne, pour qu’il aille la voir, je savais parfaitement bien qu’il devait accompagner les blessés là-bas, mais il n’était pas le seul infirmier sur le champ de bataille ! Je voulais le garder près de moi et loin d’elle, je n’avais toujours pas saisit ce qui m’arrivait.

Je continuais à le surveiller plus ou moins discrètement du coin de l’œil et je me suis rapidement rendu compte qu’il sombrait, notre situation semblait plus peser sur son moral, peut-être se sentait-il plus désemparé que nous ? Ou alors à force de nous venir en aide et de nous remonter le moral, nous avions oublié de faire de même avec lui ?

Lorsque la nuit de Noël, il n’est pas venu me rejoindre, je suis allé le retrouver, il dormait à poings fermés, seul dans un trou beaucoup plus petit que les autres, je me suis glissé à côté de lui, j’étais bien contre sa chaleur, j’allais m’endormir lorsque les bombardements ont repris. Cette fois, ils nous visaient directement.

L’un des nôtres était à terre, je pouvais entendre hurler « infirmier », j’ai suivi les voix et je l’ai rejoint pensant que Doc me suivait, mais ce n’était pas le cas, il mit plusieurs longues minutes à arriver et pour la première fois, je l’ai vu douter, il est resté planté là, sans savoir quoi faire et lorsqu’enfin il a soigné notre blessé, ma décision était prise.

-Eugéne, accompagne-le à Bastogne et prends-toi un repas chaud.

Si je ne pouvais pas l’aider peut être qu’elle, elle y arriverait.

Il est revenu changé, je pensais qu’il s’était passé quelque chose avec la jeune femme mais je me trompais, le soir venu, alors qu’il venait se blottir contre moi, il m’avoua qu’elle était certainement morte, il n’avait retrouvé qu’un hôpital effondré. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire, je pensais qu’il serait triste, mais étrangement il semblait …soulagé ?

Il se cala un peu plus que d’habitude contre moi et il ne parla plus jamais de cette Renée.

Le général Patton vint nous sortir de Bastogne, même si aucun de mes hommes, sauf peut-être Eugéne, ne reconnaîtraient jamais que nous avions besoin d’être secouru.

La bataille des Ardennes ressemblait en tout point à Bastogne, sauf que j’avais droit à une espèce de tente loin des lignes de front, qui n’empêchait en rien le froid de m’assaillir et que Doc venait me rendre visite moins souvent. Cela était vrai jusqu’à ce que Hoobler décède alors qu’il tentait de le soigner, le chercheur de Luger était mort de la façon la plus stupide qui existe, il s’était tiré accidentellement dessus.

J’étais loin des lignes de front et je n’avais que peu de contact avec la Easy, malheureusement à chaque fois que j’avais des nouvelles d’eux, j’apprenais une nouvelle mort ou un nouveau blessé. La Easy semblait se désintégrer peu à peu, le lieutenant Dyke qui la commandait, était un véritable fantôme, son incapacité à diriger ma Compagnie me fendait le cœur, j’aurai tout donné pour prendre sa place, mais cela était impossible, lorsqu’en plein milieu d’une mission, sa couardise les a emmené à l’abattoir, Eugène compris, j’ai ordonné à Speirs de prendre le relais, j’avais confiance en ses qualités de meneur, je savais que lui saurait diriger ces hommes incroyables.

Nous avons retrouvé un certain confort en nous installant à Haguenau, les soldats pouvaient enfin dormir dans de vrais lits, chose qu’ils n’avaient pas faite depuis deux mois. Les mortiers ennemis nous canardaient toujours, mais nous avions un toit au-dessus de nos têtes. Je pensais que nous allions enfin pouvoir nous reposer un peu, jusqu’à ce que nos supérieurs décident qu’il nous fallait des prisonniers à interroger, je savais que cette mission était stupide et inutile, mais j’ai quand même dû envoyer quinze de mes soldats.

Peu de temps après leur retour, Doc s’est invité dans mes quartiers.

-Jackson est mort.  
-Et merde !  
-Si j’étais parti avec eux…Il est mort parce que je n’ai pas pu être à ses côtés à temps !

Encore une fois, il voulait se montrer plus courageux que ce qu’on lui demandait.

-Arrête ! Il n’y avait de la place que pour quinze hommes, tu ne pouvais pas en faire partie !  
-Putain! Je suis un soldat !  
-Et tu es aussi mon… notre infirmier ! Tu n’as rien à prouver, tu es encore plus respecté que moi parmi les hommes !

Je voyais bien que je ne l’avais pas convaincu, mais c’était peine perdue, tout ce que je voulais éviter c’était qu’il fasse un acte de bravoure incroyablement stupide et qu’il y laisse la vie.

-Est-ce que tu sais combien de fois j’ai dit à un soldat qu’il fallait qu’il s’accroche ? Qu’il allait s’en sortir et au final je lui ôtais sa plaque d’identification ?  
-Non, Eugéne.  
-Moi non plus, j’ai arrêté de compter, j’ai tenu trop de mains dont le propriétaire était en train de rendre son dernier souffle, est-ce que ça en vaut vraiment la peine ?

Il perdait progressivement foi en ce qu’il faisait.

-Quand la fin est là ils savent qu’ils ne sont pas seuls… grâce à toi… Si jamais je devais mourir, je serai rassuré de savoir que tu es auprès de moi.  
-Je préférerai ne pas avoir à te tenir la main… Si tu pouvais éviter de mourir, ça m’arrangerait ! Sinon qui j’irais embêter quand je n’ai rien à faire ?  
-Je n’ai aucune envie de mourir.

Étrangement, j’avais envie de l’attirer contre moi, pour le rassurer, il semblait tellement jeune à cet instant, mais je restais planté sur la chaise de mon bureau, alors qu’il ne se trouvait qu’à quelques mètres de moi.

-Je préfère ça… Je vais aller voir si il n’y a pas quelques blessures que les soldats me cachent à soigner.

Alors qu’il s’éloignait, je me suis senti obligé de le retenir encore quelques secondes.

-Tu peux revenir quand tu veux, tu ne m’ennuies pas.

Dans la matinée, le colonel Sink m’a averti qu’il voulait renouveler cette mission le soir même, j’ai informé les hommes tout en leur précisant qu’ils ne l’effectueraient pas, un faux rapport serait réalisé par Nixon et eux resteraient tranquillement dans leur baraquement. Au moins de cette façon, j’étais certains que Eugène ne tenterait pas de s’immiscer dans cette patrouille.

Peu de temps après nous quittions la France pour l’Allemagne et alors que nous avions cru, avoir rencontré le pire, nous nous trompions.


	2. Chapitre 1

C’était par hasard qu’une de nos patrouilles a trouvé notre premier camp de concentration, rien ne nous avait préparé à cela, ces morts-vivants enfermés comme du bétail, exterminés, l’odeur est longtemps resté dans ma mémoire. Pour la première fois depuis que j’avais sauté sur la Normandie, j’ai eu envie de pleurer.

Cette nuit-là, Eugéne s’est glissé jusqu’à ma chambre.

-Est-ce que je peux rentrer ?  
-Bien sûr.

Je voyais la fatigue et les marques de ses larmes versées sur son visage couvert de poussières. 

Étrangement, il verrouilla la porte derrière lui, contrairement à ce qu’il faisait habituellement.

-Est-ce que tu serais prêt à faire quelque chose pour moi, sans poser de questions ?

Cela me surprit, jusqu’à présent il n’avait jamais rien demandé, malgré notre amitié et ma position dans le commandement.

-Si c’est du ravitaillement ou du matériel, je ferai de mon mieux.

Il secoua la tête avec violence.

-Non, ce n’est pas ça.  
-Alors que veux-tu ?

Il sembla embarrassé.

-Jeveuxdormiravectoicettenuit  
-Respire et parle plus doucement, parce que je n’ai pas compris.

Je me suis approché de lui et je l’ai pris contre moi, il frémissait. J’ai posé la main sur son front, afin de vérifier qu’il n’était pas fiévreux.

-Laisse-moi dormir avec toi cette nuit… comme à Bastogne.

Alors que j’allais lui dire que ce n’était pas une très bonne idée, que j’étais son supérieur, que les hommes allaient jaser si ça se savait et toutes sortes d’excuses toutes parfaitement compréhensibles, il me coupa dans mon élan.

-Je ne pourrais pas dormir sinon… J’ai besoin d’un ami, de mon ami.

Je savais depuis quelques semaines que ce que je ressentais pour Eugène n’avait rien à voir avec l’amitié que je ressentais pour Nixon, par exemple. C’était un peu plus profond et violent.

J’aurai vraiment dû refuser mais je n’en avais pas le courage, lorsque mon regard se plongea dans le sien et que j’y ai vu la douleur et la tristesse, j’ai compris que je ne pouvais que céder à sa requête.

-Je…. D’accord  
-Bien…. Alors… Je crois que … je vais aller prendre une douche.

Si jamais, il sortait de ma chambre, afin de se rendre aux douches communes et y rentrait à nouveau, cela ne manquerait pas d’être remarqué.

-Tu peux te laver ici, il y a de l’eau tiède dans le broc, du savon et un rideau que tu peux tirer.

Il déploya le simple morceau de tissu blanc, je pouvais voir sa silhouette se mouvoir au travers, j’étais comme hypnotiser par cette ombre, avec difficulté, j’ai détourné mon regard, je savais qu’à m’approcher trop de lui, je risquais de me brûler et de tout perdre, son amitié, mon commandement, le respect de mes hommes….

J’avais encore un rapport à finir, alors je me suis réinstallé au bureau, après avoir péniblement tapé deux phrases, je l’ai vu réapparaître en tee-shirt et caleçon. Même si il s’était lavé, la pâleur ne quittait pas son visage.

-Le Docteur Kent voudrait que je reste pour m’occuper des prisonniers du camp.

J’ai brutalement relevé la tête en entendant cela.

-C’est ce que tu veux ?  
-Non.

Sa réponse était claire et nette, de toute façon je n’aurai pas su le laisser là, il aurait fini par mourir de désespoir.

-Bien, je lui parlerai demain, tu es affecté à la Easy, je ne te laisserai pas partir si tu ne le veux pas.

Un silence confortable s’installa entre nous alors qu’il s’asseyait sur mon lit.

-Je n’en ai plus pour longtemps.

Il a haussé les épaules, comme si cela ne le dérangeait pas d’attendre. La paperasse n’était pas urgente, alors je l’ai laissé de côté. La température commençait à baisser dans la chambre et il avait la chair de poule. J’ai éteint la lumière, j’ai enlevé mon pantalon, ma chemise et je me suis réfugié auprès de lui sous les couvertures.

Il est venu coller son oreille contre mon torse, j’ai passé mes bras autour de lui, la pleine lune éclairait faiblement la pièce.

-Comment on peut faire ça à des êtres humains ? A des personnes innocentes ?

Je me suis longtemps demandé la même chose.

-Je ne sais pas Eugène.

-Je ne veux pas y retourner… Je ne pourrai pas…

Je me suis mis à caresser lentement son dos pour le rassurer.

-Tu n’auras pas à le faire, nous levons le camp demain midi.

Il a commencé à se calmer.

-Les gars disent qu’il y en a d’autres… des camps….C’est vrai ?  
-Je le crains. Et des plus importants.

Il a pleuré en silence contre mon épaule pendant de longues minutes et je ne savais pas quoi faire pour l’aider à oublier ces horreurs.

A un moment donné, il a relevé la tête, ses yeux brillaient d’une façon étrange et ses lèvres se sont approchées, au ralenti, des miennes. Il me laissait le temps de refuser ce qu’il m’offrait, si je le voulais, mais je l’ai laissé faire.

C’était un baiser maladroit et désespéré, nos dents se sont entrechoquées tandis que nos langues s’enlaçaient, il m’a fait basculer sur le dos et s’est installé à califourchon sur mon bassin, mes mains se sont faufilés sous son tee-shirt, j’avais besoin de sa chaleur contre moi, aussi dans un mouvement brusque, je lui ai ôté le vêtement gênant.

Je ne voulais pas réfléchir à ce que nous faisions, tout ce que je savais c’est que j’avais besoin de m’accrocher à lui pour ne pas perdre pied et il semblait partager mon état d’esprit.

Nous avons fini par nous séparer, à bout de souffle, il a posé son front contre ma poitrine et pour la première fois de ma vie, j’ai senti l’érection d’un autre homme contre la mienne, j’aurai pu être effrayé, mais cela me semblait normal… parce que c’ était lui.

-Dis les autres vont pas se rendre compte que tu es absent ?  
-Ils penseront que je suis resté avec l’équipe médicale.

Je voulais dire quelque chose d’intelligent, mais il s’est mis à bouger contre moi, tout en m’embrassant à nouveau.

La friction, ses caresses et son baiser m’envoyaient dans un autre monde, depuis le début de cette guerre, je n’avais jamais été aussi proche de quelqu’un, l’intimité était un luxe que nous n’avions pas. 

Lors de ma permission à Paris, j’aurai pu me payer du bon temps, mais cela ne m’intéressait pas, je pensais que j’attendais une femme qui partagerait ma vie, mais en voyant Eugéne ainsi installé sur moi, j’ai compris…

Impossible d’aller plus loin dans ma réflexion, une main s’est faufilée sous l’élastique de mon caleçon, j’ai violemment sursauté, il voulut abandonner son geste, mais j’ai réussi à bloquer son poignet.

-Continue.  
-T’es sûr ?

Evidemment que non je n’étais pas sûr de moi, mais j’aimais ce que nous faisions et si l’un et l’autre pouvions trouver un peu de réconfort après avoir vu le pire, il n’y avait aucun mal non ?

-Tu sais ce que tu fais ?

Il laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux.

-Pas du tout.  
-Comme ça on est deux ! Parce que moi non plus.

Il sortit mon sexe de son carcan en coton et fit de même avec le sien. Je n’ai pas pu m’empêcher de frissonner lorsque les deux rentrèrent en contact.

Je n’étais pas un grand adepte des plaisirs solitaires, mais comme tout adolescent j’y avais eu recours parfois, cependant lorsque je me suis engagé dans l’armée, j’y ai renoncé, la promiscuité et ma timidité m’empêchait de me donner du plaisir alors qu’une dizaine de soldats dormaient à côté de moi, même si eux ne s’en préoccupaient guère !

Sa main se drapa autour de nos érections et y imprima de vigoureux mouvements de va et vient, nous n’avions pas le temps pour nous découvrir, il fallait dormir autant que nous le pouvions car nul ne savait ce que le lendemain nous réserverait. 

La fatigue et la nouveauté firent que nous tombèrent rapidement dans les limbes du plaisir, il s’effondra sur moi tandis que j’étais obnubilé par ses doigts maculés par nos éjaculas, je voulais faire un truc dingue, les lécher jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient impeccables, mais je n’ai pas osé lui dire. 

Il pouvait dire ce qu’il voulait, mais à cet instant j’avais l’impression que ses mains étaient capables de guérir tous les maux de la terre, elles avaient réussi à me faire oublier pour quelques minutes les atrocités de cette putain de guerre !

Le lendemain, je fus réveillé par un sifflement persistant et agaçant. En ouvrant les yeux, mon regard se posa sur la figure hilare de Nixon. Je sentais quelque chose remuer à côté de moi, un petit regard en coin, me permit de me rappeler que je venais de passer la nuit avec l’infirmier de la Easy.

-Si on m’avait dit que je verrai ça un jour… Richard D Winters se payant du bon temps!  
-Ferme-la ! 

Avec douceur, j’ai repoussé un Eugène encore profondément endormi.

-Habille-toi, on en parlera après.

Il est sorti de ma chambre et je me suis rhabillé en vitesse, pendant quelques secondes j’ai pensé laisser un mot à mon ami, puis je me suis dit que je reviendrai bien avant qu’il se réveille. 

J’ai rejoint Nixon à l’extérieur de la bâtisse ou nous étions logés. Il était accoudé à un muret, une cigarette aux lèvres, j’avais envie de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure, je ne voulais pas que la réalité me rattrape si rapidement après une nuit comme celle-là.

-Comment tu as fait pour rentrer dans ma chambre et surtout pourquoi ?  
-Le fait que tu l’aies fermé à clé a quelque peu éveillé ma curiosité. Et quant au comment, il suffit d’un stylo et d’une feuille de papier. 

Par moment, j’aurai aimé lui arracher son petit sourire en coin.

-Ecoute, ce que tu as vu…  
-N’essaye pas de nier, j’en ai peut-être l’air mais je ne suis pas stupide ! Je n’en parlerai pas…je l’aime bien ce gamin… Il est courageux et tu as tendance à être un peu plus détendu quand il est là. Et du moment qu’il siffle pas les bouteilles de Whisky que je planque dans ta cantine, je serai gentil avec lui.  
-Je sais pas vraiment…  
-Ecoute si tu trouves juste une petite bulle de bonheur dans ce grand amas de tristesse, protège-la, le reste m’intéresse bien peu. Evidemment si ça se sait au sein du commandement, vous serez viré d’office, mais je ne laisserai pas ça arriver !

Il semblait sincère et je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance avec ce secret.

-Tu crois avoir assez d’influence sur eux ?  
-Non, mais je peux faire en sorte que personne ne le découvre !

J’ai éclaté de rire, avec lui tout semblait plus simple.

-Tu ferais mieux de retourner auprès du gamin, il risque de paniquer si il ne te trouve pas à son réveil.

Il n’avait pas tort, lorsque j’ai réintégré ma chambre, Eugène s’agitait dans tous les sens.

-J’ai cru que tu étais parti.  
-Je suis juste allé me dégourdir un peu les jambes, tu dormais tellement bien que je n’ai pas voulu te réveiller.

Il était entièrement rhabillé et marchait de long en large dans la petite chambre.

-Calme-toi Eugène, je ne comptais pas t’abandonner.

Mais il ne m’a pas cru, il est passé devant moi sans un regard et est sorti de ma chambre, me laissant seul avec mes interrogations sur notre « relation ».


	3. Chapitre 2

Je me suis installé à la machine à écrire et j’ai fini le rapport commençait la veille, cela m’occupa l’esprit pendant une bonne demi-heure. Une fois cela fait, je suis redescendu, Luz était déjà à son poste, entrain de dispatcher et de subtiliser le ravitaillement, reçu la veille. 

-Major Winters !  
-Repos Luz ! Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

Une certaine agitation émanait du salon.

-Doc Roe a trouvé Lip’…le Lieutenant Lipton dans le canapé, alors qu’il lui avait dit hier de garder le lit !  
-D’après vous est-ce que je dois intervenir ?  
-Je ne crois pas que ce soit nécessaire Major. Entre le Doc et le lieutenant Speirs, il n’aura pas d’autre choix que de retourner dans sa chambre ! En attendant que nous levions le camp, évidemment.  
-Bien, je dois aller parler au Docteur Kent, lorsqu’il en aura fini avec le lieutenant Lipton vous direz au lieutenant Speirs de s’occuper du départ de la Easy.  
-Entendu, Major !

J’ai trouvé une jeep libre, clés sur le contact, à quelques pas de la bâtisse que nous occupions.

-Un peu de compagnie ça te dit Dick ?

Nixon a encore failli me faire faire une crise cardiaque, Speirs et lui sont un peu trop furtifs à mon gout !

-Monte, on parlera en route !  
-On va ou ?

C’était du Nixon tout craché, il fonçait avant de réfléchir, celui lui coûterait cher un jour !

-Au camp, je dois avoir une petite discussion avec le Docteur Kent !  
-Ça a un rapport avec ta bouillotte ?  
-Nix’, arrête ! C’est vraiment pas le moment !  
-Il était furieux quand tu es revenu ?! C’était prévisible.

Le chemin jusqu’au camp se fit rapidement et je me demandais toujours comment les villageois avaient pu ne pas savoir. Mais ils ne pourraient pas nier son existence les Forces de Libération les avaient réquisitionnés afin d’enterrer les morts.

Le docteur Kent se tenait à l’entrée du camp, les prisonniers commençaient à être évacués vers un ancien château transformé en hôpital pour ces rescapés de l’enfer.

Je me suis rapidement dirigé vers le médecin que je connaissais à peine.

-Docteur Kent, la prochaine fois que vous voulez qu’un de mes hommes soit affecté à votre unité, adressez-vous à moi. L’infirmier Roe restera attaché à sa Compagnie.  
-Bien Major.

Le médecin semblait étonné que ce soit un membre de l’état-major qui se déplace pour l’informer de l’impossibilité de transfert d’un infirmier dans son unité, mais il n’osa pas dire quoique ce soit.

Je l’ai longuement toisé du regard, puis je suis allé rejoindre Nixon qui observait Liebgott et Webster en train d’aider les équipes médicales à rassembler les prisonniers et à les faire monter dans les camions afin de les déplacer jusqu’au centre de soins.

Nos deux germanophones semblaient particulièrement dévastés, Liebgott encore plus que son camarade. Je n’aurai jamais dû lui demander la veille, de dire aux prisonniers de retourner dans l’enceinte du camp, Webster l’aurait fait tout aussi bien et cela l’aurait certainement moins démolit.

Je me suis approché de l’ancien étudiant d’Harvard.

-Webster.  
-Bonjour Major !  
-Bonjour à vous aussi, comment va Liebgott ?

Le jeune soldat haussa les épaules.

-Il a dormi cette nuit ?  
-Nous avons passé la nuit ici avec l’équipe médicale afin de rassurer les prisonniers et les recenser.  
-Nous levons le camp dans trois heures, une fois que nous serons arrivés à destination, je veux qu’il aille voir le Doc. C’est un ordre.  
-Bien Major !

Liebgott était un excellent soldat, que la haine pouvait transformer en un monstre incontrôlable, je l’avais déjà empêché à nombreuses reprises de faire une grosse bêtise, mais maintenant que j’étais moins au contact de la Easy, il fallait qu’un autre le surveille.

En rentrant dans la maison bourgeoise ou j’avais mes quartiers, j’ai remarqué que le lieutenant Lipton n’occupait plus le divan du salon. Doc et Speirs avaient su le faire plier.

Je suis remonté rapidement, afin de ranger mes quelques affaires personnelles dans ma cantine. Mais je me suis arrêté en chemin, lorsque j’ai vu mon Doc sortir de la chambre attribuée aux Lieutenants Speirs et Lipton.

Je l’ai attrapé par le bras et l’ai entraîné dans un recoin sombre du couloir.

-Il faut que je te parle.

Il essaya de se dégager de mon emprise, mais j’étais plus fort que lui.

-Ce n’est ni le moment, ni l’endroit !  
-Je veux que tu gardes un œil sur Liebgott.

L’espace d’un quart de seconde, j’ai cru lire la déception dans son regard.

-Pourquoi ?  
-Il va faire une connerie je le sens, il a passé la nuit au camp, il est pas bien.  
-Comme nous tous.  
-Non, lui c’est diffèrent.  
-Bien, si tu veux, je lui parlerai. C’est tout ?

Je sentais la nervosité monter en lui, certainement parce que des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre à quelques mètres.

-Non.

Je l’ai attiré contre moi et je l’ai embrassé, ses mains se sont posées sur mon torse, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, hésitant entre l’envie de me repousser et le besoin d’approfondir notre baiser. Il s’est finalement laissé aller contre moi, mais a rapidement mis fin à cette tentative de réconciliation.

-Il faut qu’on parle de tout ça…. Mais pas ici.  
-D’accord… J’ai mis les choses au point avec Kent, tu pars avec nous.

Il m’a souri et s’est éclipsé. 

Une certaine frénésie s’était emparée de notre QG, surtout parce que Nixon montait et descendait les escaliers comme un dingue. Lorsqu’il m’aperçut, il pila devant moi.

-Putain ! Dick, ça fait vingt minutes que je te cherche !  
-Tu m’as trouvé, alors que veux-tu ?  
-D’abord, c’est pas sympa de m’avoir laissé au camp, mais je te pardonne parce que je suis rentré avec le colonel Sink et il m’a appris une incroyable nouvelle.  
-Laquelle ?  
-Hitler s’est suicidé.

Il m’a fallu du temps pour intégrer cette information, je savais que la guerre n’en était pas finie pour autant, mais le retour à la maison semblait plus proche que jamais.

-Sink veut te voir nos ordres de mission ont changé.  
-Bien. Tu sais ou on est envoyé ?  
-Aucune idée, il n’a pas voulu me le dire !  
-Tu peux informer les hommes ?  
-Avec grand plaisir !

Nous devions nous rendre au Nid d’Aigle, mais il fallait d’abord prendre Berchtesgaden, ville fantôme quitté par les Nazis certainement quelques heures avant notre arrivée, sans combattre. Les hommes ont pu s’installer dans des villas cossues et capter au passage de jolis souvenirs sous forme d’argenterie par exemple ! 

La logique aurait voulu que Nixon et moi, nous nous installions dans l’hôtel ou le Colonel Sink allait résider, mais mon meilleur ami m‘a convaincu d’emménager dans les quartiers de la Easy. « Tu seras plus prêt de ton infirmier comme ça ! », m’avait-il lancé goguenard. 

Je n’avais pas pu réellement parler à mon Doc, depuis notre brève entrevue, quatre jours auparavant, mais j’avais des ordres à prendre et à donner et lui devait monter une infirmerie de fortune.

La nuit était tombée lorsqu’enfin j’en avais terminé avec mes devoirs militaires, la température extérieure était douce, alors j’en ai profité pour faire quelques pas dans le jardin de la maison que nous avions investi.

Etrangement, il n’y avait aucun bruit, je m’attendais presque à entendre un tir de mortier ou une rafale de mitraillette, j’étais tellement habitué à ce vacarme, que cela me semblait presque angoissant.

Je me suis accoudé à une barrière, le regard plongé dans la vallée qui s’étalait sous mes pieds, c’était irréaliste, j’avais l’impression de respirer pour la première fois depuis que j’avais embarqué pour l’Europe.

Un flot de souvenirs m’a envahi, les images des matins de Noel de mon enfance, mon premier match de base-ball à l’université, les larmes de ma mère lorsque je lui ai annoncé que je m’engageais, Tocoa là où j’ai appris à être un soldat, où j’ai rencontré mes plus proches amis et puis le sourire réconfortant d’Eugène à chaque fois que l’on se croisait. Cela faisait des mois que je combattais tout ça, il fallait continuer à avancer et ne pas penser au passé, je n’avais pas le temps et je n’en aurais pas eu la force. Je pouvais enfin prendre quelques minutes et faire tomber mes barrières, être vulnérable, loin de mes hommes en sachant qu’ils étaient, l’espace d’une nuit, au moins, en sécurité.

Alors que j’étais en pleine réflexion, un bruit de branche cassée, me fit faire volte-face et porter la main à mon arme, mais en voyant la silhouette familière, j’ai repris ma place d’origine. Il est venu s’installer à côté de moi.

-On est plus habitué à tant de calme.  
-Non.

Il alluma une cigarette, je le regardais avec fascination la porter à ses lèvres.

-J’ai tenté de parler à Liebgott…Mais il m’évite.  
-J’essayerai de le voir demain, mais la Easy risque de grimper vers le Nid d’Aigle.  
-Tu crois qu’on va rencontrer un peu plus de résistance ?  
-Aucune idée, je me méfie… 

Eugène posa sa main sur mon avant-bras, il avait fini sa clope.

-Maintenant serait un bon moment pour parler Richard.

Un frisson m’a parcouru le corps.

-De quoi veux-tu qu’on parle ?

Il a secoué lentement la tête.

-Tu le sais très bien, mais si tu veux je vais commencer.

Il a pris le temps de s’allumer, à nouveau, une cigarette et s’est lui aussi accoudé à la rambarde, son épaule en contact avec la mienne. 

-Ce qui s’est passé entre nous, ça fait des semaines que j’y pensais, que j’en rêvais, je ne regrette pas, j’en avais envie… plus que ça, j’en avais besoin.

Il n’osait pas me regarder, ses yeux étaient vissés sur l’horizon.

-J’ai une idée assez claire de ce que tu risques, de ce qu’on risque si jamais cela se sait.

Il poussa un long soupir, avant de passer une main dans sa tignasse brune.

-Mais tu veux voir ou cela nous mène ?

Il parut presque surpris, en m’entendant parler.

Il m’adressa un timide sourire.

-Je ne pensais pas pouvoir être attiré par un homme….  
-Les gars t’ont toujours imaginé comme monsieur parfait, celui qui rentrerait à la maison avec une tripotée de médailles et qui épouserait une gentille petite jeune fille.  
-Et toi ?  
-Quoi moi ? J’espère rentrer dans mes bayous, parler cajun et croire en des superstitions que tout le monde pensent idiotes.

Je lui ai pris sa cigarette des mains pour aspirer un peu de fumée.

-Cela fait longtemps que j’ai tiré une croix sur la possibilité de rentrer, étrangement j’ai réussi à me créer une vie ici.  
-Est-ce que j’ai une place dans cette vie ?  
-Oui… Evidemment…Tu as celle que tu voudras bien prendre.

Il a éclaté de rire.

-Tu trouves pas ça drôle ?… Je te laisse le choix… Tu me laisses le choix… C’est un peu le chien qui se mord la queue.  
-Que veux-tu que je te dise ?  
-Que tu me veux…. Et tu m’auras.

Je me suis mis à rougir.

-Je ne pourrai pas te le dire….Ce n’est pas que je veux pas le dire, c’est juste que je n’en suis pas capable.  
-Je comprends… Dans ce cas fais-le-moi comprendre à ta manière

C’était une invitation plaisante que je ne pouvais pas refuser, je me suis retournée vers lui, du bout des doigts j’ai relevé son menton et je l’ai embrassé. J’ai senti ses mains glisser le long de mes reins et se poser sur la ceinture de mon pantalon. Il s’est appuyé contre moi, comme pour se fondre en moi.

Une légère bruine a commencé à tomber, c’était agréable, à bout de souffle nous nous sommes séparés, il a posé sa tête contre ma poitrine, nous étions apaisés.

Il a bien fallu rentrer, tout le monde semblait dormir dans la maisonnée, nous avons quand même gardé nos distances au cas où, en arrivant au deuxième étage, j’ai surpris le lieutenant Speirs la main sur la poignée de la chambre de Lipton.

-Speirs?  
-Euh… Major… Je… J’allais…. J’ai entendu le lieutenant Lipton avoir une quinte de toux… Alors j’allais vérifier qu’il allait bien.

C’était bien la première fois que je l’entendais balbutier.

-Le Doc Roe n’est pas loin est-ce que vous voulez que je lui demande d’aller jeter un coup d’œil?  
-Non ce ne sera pas nécessaire, je vais juste m’assurer qu’il va bien.  
-D’accord. Dans ce cas bonne nuit et reposez-vous, demain, la Easy sera en première ligne.


	4. Chapitre3

Nous attendions les ordres pour prendre d’assaut la résidence secondaire d’Hitler, je sentais les hommes bouillonner d’impatience, mais hors de question qu’ils risquent leur peau pour rien. Il faisait beau et chaud et Speirs faisait les cents pas autour de ma jeep, j’avais l’impression de voir un enfant le matin de Noël attendant l’autorisation de ses parents pour ouvrir ses cadeaux.

Lorsque le colonel Sink, donna son autorisation c’est avec bon cœur que les hommes montèrent vers le Kehlsteinhaus. Au passage nous avons pris possession de villas de dirigeants nazis, avec quelques belles découvertes à la clé.

J’ai frissonné en entrant dans cette sorte de chalet, j’ai pris l’ascenseur en bronze poli et pour la première fois, j’ai réalisé que je marchais sur les pas d’Hitler.

Lorsque j’ai mis le pied sur la terrasse panoramique, j’ai remarqué que le commandement de la Easy fêtait déjà la bonne nouvelle que je venais leur apporter, Speirs et Welsh semblaient déjà bien imbibés.

Je n’oublierai jamais la tête qu’ils ont faite lorsque je leur ai annoncé que l’armée Allemande s’était rendue, mais Nix n’avait encore rien vu, pour le remercier d’avoir été un ami si fidèle et compréhensif, je lui ai « offert » la cave de Goering, c’était le moins que je pouvais faire. Ce jour-là je me suis pris pour le Père Noël, j’avais encore un « cadeau » à offrir et cette fois il était destiné à mon infirmier.

-Doc, grimpe, j’ai quelque chose à te montrer !

Eugene me lança un regard surpris, puis haussa les épaules avant de monter à côté de moi.

-On va où ?  
-Tu verras !

Au bout de quelques minutes, je m’arrêtais devant une immense bâtisse, Webster était assis devant la porte, écrivant sur son petit carnet en cuir.

-Webster, tu peux y aller.

Le jeune soldat ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et partit rejoindre ses compagnons d’arme.

-On est où ?  
-Ceci est la demeure de Goebbels.  
-Et ?  
-Tu vas voir !

Je le fis entrer, tout était un peu trop imposant à mon goût, quelques jouets traînaient tout de même par terre, rappelant que ce n’était pas juste un endroit où certaines décisions décisives avaient été prises, c’était aussi un lieu de vie. 

Lorsque nous sommes arrivés devant une double porte en chêne sculptée, je me suis arrêté pour le laisser passer. Il me lança un regard interrogateur.

-Ouvre !

Il le fit et sa mâchoire sembla se décrocher quand il vit ce que je lui « offrais ».

-C’est une piscine….dans une maison ?  
-Tout à fait.

Il ne semblait toujours pas réaliser.

-Tu m’as dit à Bastogne que tu aimais nager… Alors voila.

Il a éclaté de rire, comme un enfant.

-Fallait pas te donner tant de mal ! Battre Hitler pour que je puisse piquer une tête !  
-Bon tu vas plonger ?  
-Je…

Il regarda autour lui tandis que je commençais déjà à me déshabiller.

-Personne ne risque de venir ?  
-Non, les hommes seront trop occupés à fêter la reddition des Allemands.

Alors que j’entrais dans le bassin, il ôta peu à peu ses vêtements, du coin de l’œil je pouvais le voir devenir rouge pivoine, tout comme moi il garda son caleçon et entra dans l’eau.

-Qu’est-ce qui t’arrive ?  
-Que veux-tu dire ?  
-Hier, tu me faisais comprendre que je t’intéressais et maintenant tu rougis en te mettant en caleçon, alors que je t’ai déjà vu dans cette tenue !

Il baissa la tête.

-Désolé je suis pas vraiment habitué à ce qu’on fasse attention à ce que je dis, ou à ce que j’aime, c’est un peu intimidant ce genre de surprise.

Je me suis approché de lui, il s’est réfugié contre moi.

-Je viens d’une grande famille… je suis le petit dernier, alors à table, j’étais rarement celui qu’on écoutait, toute façon comme j’ai quitté l’école très tôt, ce que je racontais, n’était pas vraiment intéressant !  
-Et ta grand-mère ?  
-Elle, c’était différent, elle était persuadée que j’avais hérité de son don.

Je l’ai serré un peu plus contre moi.

-Bon, on va peut-être profiter de cette piscine ? Histoire de pas avoir vaincu les Allemands pour rien !

Nous avons profité du bassin pendant des heures n’en sortant que lorsque le soleil se couchait. Alors que je lui tendais une serviette de bain, il me posa à nouveau cette question qui continuait à le perturber.

-Tu es sûr que les hommes vont pas remarquer notre absence ?  
-Demain matin, ils ne se souviendront même pas où ils ont passé la nuit !

Il a commencé à claquer des dents, la température dans la pièce avait brutalement baissé, je l’ai aidé à se sécher, puis il s’est emmitouflé dans un peignoir avant de retirer son caleçon trempé. J’ai fait la même chose que lui, puis nous avons rejoint le salon.

Il s’est installé dans le canapé.

-Bouge-pas, je reviens.

Je me suis dirigé vers la cave, d’où j’ai sorti une bouteille de vin, du fromage, du chocolat et des pommes.

-Nous aussi, nous allons faire la fête !

Il m’adressa un grand sourire.

-Tu sais depuis combien de temps je n’ai pas mangé de pommes ?  
-J’en ai une vague idée.

J’ai posé nos victuailles sur une petite table, avant de m’attaquer à l’ouverture de la bouteille.

-Tu comptes boire ?   
-Oui, pourquoi ?  
-Les hommes disent que c’est contre ta religion.  
-Je n’aime pas particulièrement le gout de l’alcool, c’est tout.

Nous avons mangé en silence, collé l’un contre l’autre, tout semblait si calme, rien ne nous pressait.

-Tu penses qu’ils sont ou ?  
-Qui Eugène ?  
-Ceux à qui appartiennent ces maisons ?   
-Certains se sont suicidés en même temps qu’Hitler, d’autres se sont enfuis et quelques-uns ont été faits prisonniers.

Ma réponse ne sembla pas le satisfaire.

-Les prisonniers que vont-ils devenir ?  
-Je ne sais pas… Que veux-tu vraiment savoir ?

Il se leva et se posta devant une fenêtre, il voulait éviter mon regard.

-Ce que nous leur ferons subir sera une douce peine par rapport à ce qu’ils ont infligé à ces hommes dans le camp.  
-C’est ce qui nous différencie d’eux.

Je me suis avancé vers lui, doucement, pour ne pas l’effrayer, comme je l’aurais fait pour un animal sauvage.

-J’ai peur … de la haine que je ressens envers eux.

Je l’ai pris contre moi, alors qu’il éclatait en sanglot.

-Je comprends… mais je sais que tu es un homme bon, si j’avais le moindre doute, je t’aurai déjà renvoyé en Angleterre….. pour te protéger.

Ses tremblements semblaient s’estomper, tandis que je le rassurais du mieux que je le pouvais. Etrangement, il se mit à rire d’une façon incontrôlable.

-Tu ne saurais pas te séparer de moi !  
-C’est un peu présomptueux de ta part de penser cela !.... Mais je n’ai jamais dit que je le ferai de gaité de cœur, cependant s’il le faut, je n’hésiterai pas. 

Il sembla se calmer et avec une retenue surprenante il leva son regard brillant de larmes vers moi et me murmura au creux de l’oreille.

-Aime-moi.

Je savais très bien ce que cherchait mon jeune soldat, à l’université j’avais appris que la pulsion de mort était étroitement liée à la pulsion de vie, lorsque l’une se présentait l’autre n’était jamais bien loin. J’avais déjà observé chez certains de mes subordonnées des comportements étranges, le fait d’avoir affronté la mort, d’avoir senti une balle siffler juste à côté de son oreille, cela changeait un homme.

-Montons.

Lors de ma première visite j’avais repéré une chambre un peu à l’écart, ce n’était pas la plus grande, ni la plus richement meublée, mais elle était propre et semblait confortable, c’était tout ce dont nous avions besoin. Je lui ai pris la main, je l’ai guidé jusque là-bas, il se laissa faire sans rien dire, il avait totalement confiance en moi et cela ne faisait qu’augmenter ma nervosité.

Eugène ressemblait beaucoup à un enfant, il s’émerveillait de tout, il s’est arrêté devant chaque objet de la chambre, a touché du bout des doigts les deux peintures accrochées aux murs. Je le regardais admiratif, je voulais tant qu’il pose le même regard sur moi, mais je ne me rendais pas compte que s’il faisait ça, c’était justement pour retarder l’inévitable.

Je me suis penché vers lui pour l’embrasser langoureusement, il s’est accroché à moi comme pour ne pas tomber, mes mains se sont enfoncées dans sa chevelure couleur nuit, je voulais me fondre en lui, j’avais cette envie irrépressible, suffocante et inquiétante, de ne faire qu’un avec cet ange.

La ceinture de mon peignoir s’est défaite lors de notre étreinte, lorsqu’il s’en est rendu compte le rouge monta à nouveau aux joues de mon cadet. Sa timidité et son innocence, me donnaient envie de le protéger, alors que je n’étais pas beaucoup plus sûr de moi.

Je l’ai guidé maladroitement jusqu’au lit et l’ai laissé se réfugier sous les draps pendant que j’éteignais la lumière. Je l’ai rejoint à tâtons et il s’est lové tendrement contre moi. Avec lenteur, j’ai découvert du bout des lèvres et des doigts sa peau pâle, je l’ai senti trembler sous moi, j’aurai voulu pouvoir le voir, mais il faisait beaucoup trop sombre. Plus le plaisir montait en lui, plus il se laissait aller et plus son accent cajun se faisait présent, certains mots qui m’étaient inconnus, s’échappaient de sa bouche.

Je m’approchais lentement de son sexe, je le sentais palpiter contre ma joue, mon nez enfoncé dans l’opulente toison noire, fièrement dressé il semblait vouloir attirer mon attention. Je ne savais pas quoi faire exactement avec cet organe intimidant, alors j’ai laissé mon imagination me guider. 

J’ai léché la colonne de chaire avec appréhension ne sachant pas trop si nous aimerions cela, je lui ai arraché d’étonnants gémissements, j’ai senti ses mains se poser sur ma tête et appuyer avec insistance. 

Je me suis appliqué à lui faire perdre progressivement pied et à ce moment-là, j’étais heureux que nous nous trouvions dans une grande bâtisse isolée.

Il se tendait sous moi, ses muscles se contractaient, il allait bientôt jouir, je continuais à faire voyager ma langue sur son érection, j’étais fasciné par ma capacité à lui procurer autant de plaisir.

La tension continuait à monter jusqu’à ce qu’un orgasme le ravage, alors qu’il était dans un état second, j’en ai profité pour goûter le liquide légèrement salin qui s’était échappé de lui.

Sa respiration était laborieuse et je sentais son cœur battre la chamade sous mes doigts. Sa main s’agrippa à mon poignet. Ma bouche est allée à la rencontre de la sienne, pour un baiser tendre et serein, le cliquetis de nos plaques d’identification entrant en contact, m’a vite ramené à a réalité et à ce qui nous attendrait certainement le lendemain.

-Et toi ?

Je pouvais entendre à sa voix qu’il s’enfonçait doucement dans la quiétude du sommeil, je l’ai laissé faire, mon ange, devait se reposer et je passais une partie de la nuit à réfléchir à ce que la réédition des Allemands allait signifier pour nous deux.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petit changement de POV pour ce chapitre (et juste pour ce chapitre)

Le retour au camp, a été un vrai calvaire, j’étais bien dans les bras de Richard, mais malheureusement, il a fallu rentrer et de bonne heure afin que personne, ne voit que nous revenions ensemble. Le soleil se levait à peine lorsque nous avons regagné la villa réquisitionnée, des bouteilles en tout genre jonchaient les tapis, certains de mes camarades dormaient à même le sol.

J’ai rejoint la chambre qui m’avait été attribuée, j’aurai tellement aimé accompagner Richard ou même l’embrasser, mais c’était trop risqué, j’ai essayé de me rendormir, mais le sommeil m’échappait, je tournais dans mon lit sans réussir à m’arrêter, finalement j’ai rangé mes affaires dans ma cantine et je me suis rendu dans la pièce qui me servait d’infirmerie au rez-de-chaussée. 

Je faisais l’inventaire de ce que j’avais et de ce que je devrais récupérer auprès de l’intendance avant de partir lorsqu’on tapa brièvement à la porte.

-Entrez.

Je vis Webster pénétrer dans la pièce exiguë, il avait les traits tirés et marchait avec difficulté.

-Qu’est-ce qui t’es arrivé Web’ ?  
-Hier j’ai un peu trop picolé et je suis tombé, je venais voir si tu avais quelque chose pour moi…pour que j’ai un peu moins mal.  
-On va d’abord voir si tu t’es rien cassé, enlève ta chemise. 

Il s’est mis à rougir.

-C’est pas la peine, c’est juste quelques bleus.  
-Laisse-moi me faire ma propre idée.  
-Non, ce n’est pas nécessaire, ça va déjà mieux….

Il a essayé de faire quelques pas mais je pouvais voir le rictus de douleur sur son visage.

-Tu te fous de moi ? Tu ressembles à un grand père qui serait passé sous un char ! Enlève ta chemise ou je le fais moi-même !

Il s’est exécuté, je ne savais pas que je pouvais avoir l’air aussi convaincant !

Et ce que je vis me fit trembler d’effroi, son dos était parcouru par de multiples griffes, bien trop régulières pour ne pas être l’œuvre d’une personne et si j’avais encore des doutes les traces de morsures me confirmèrent qu’il n’y avait jamais eu de chute.

-Mais qu’est-ce que tu as foutu ?  
-Je suis tombé dans des ronces…  
-Evidemment…. et dans les bouteilles de scotch de Nixon, il n’y a que de l’eau ! Tu me prends pour qui ? Qui t’a fait ça ?

Ses épaules se levèrent et retombèrent de façon saccadée, j’avais réussi à le faire pleurer, bon travail Eugéne !

-Je suis désolé Web’, mais si un des hommes est responsable de ça, tu dois le dénoncer au Major.  
-Non ! Ce n’est pas ce que tu crois !  
-Je ne crois rien, vu que je ne comprends même pas ce qui t’es arrivé ! 

Je l’ai aidé à s’assoir sur un tabouret et puis je me suis agenouillé devant lui. Il avait les larmes aux yeux et était incapable de me regarder.

-Bon on va d’abord te soigner et après on verra d’accord ?

Il a hoché la tête.

J’ai nettoyé toutes ses blessures, rien de bien profond, je ne comprenais pas d’où venait sa douleur. 

-Est-ce que tu as d’autres plaies ?  
-Non !

La réponse était bien trop violente pour être vraie, mais je décidais de ne pas le forcer pour le moment.

-Bien, dans ce cas raconte –moi ce qui t’est vraiment arrivé. Cela restera entre nous, sauf si tu en décides autrement.

Il s’est tût pendant en long moment, mais en même temps il ne me fuyait pas.

-Je ne pense pas que tu puisses comprendre.  
-Essaye on verra.

Il jeta des coups d’œil inquiets à la pièce, je suis allé fermer la porte à clef et je me suis assis sur un coin de table, face à lui.

-Personne ne viendra nous déranger.

Il laissa encore le silence s’installer, ce n’était pas grave je pouvais attendre.

-Tu ne diras rien ?  
-Promis.  
-Je sais pas si tu le sais…. Mais Liebgott et moi sommes amis… De très bons amis…

J’ai haussé les épaules, c’était de notoriété publique que ces deux-là s’entendaient bien.

-Lieb’ en ce moment, n’est pas… enfin il va pas bien, c’est dur à expliquer… Le camp ça a été très dur pour lui, toutes les nuits il fait…. des cauchemars.

Je n’ai pas osé lui poser de questions de peur qu’il se referme sur lui-même et arrête de parler.

-Je sais que c’est la même chose pour tout le monde… qu’on l’a tous très mal vécu… que rien ne sera comme avant, mais pour lui, c’est différent… Il a dû leur dire de rentrer… alors que lui-même aurait pu être un de ces hommes…Est-ce que tu connais son histoire ? 

J’ai secoué la tête, Lieb’ n’aimait pas trop parler de sa vie et comme moi-même je préférais rester en retrait, je n’avais qu’une vague idée de son passé.

-Les parents de Jo’ étaient Autrichiens, ils ont émigré aux Etats Unis avant sa naissance, ils lui ont caché leurs origines et le fait qu’ils étaient juifs….Il a même été scolarisé dans une école catholique… Ce sont finalement ses grands-parents qui lui ont appris la vérité, ils lui ont enseigné l’allemand ainsi que les bases de la religion, il s’est converti lorsqu’il a pris son indépendance.

Je commençais un peu à comprendre les réactions parfois violentes du jeune homme… 

Effectivement il aurait pu être un de ces prisonniers.

-Il déborde d’une rage, que je n’arrive plus à canaliser.  
-C’est lui qui t’a fait ça ?

Je l’ai regardé se lever et me tourner le dos.

-Ne le juge pas… Tu ne peux pas comprendre.  
-Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?

Il poussa un long soupir.

Je n’avais jamais imaginé Liebgott en bourreau et surtout pas avec Webster comme victime.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre.  
-Arrête de dire ça et explique-moi, je suis pas con et je sais que Lieb’ ne s’en prendrait pas à toi comme ça.

Je ne sais pas ce qui s’est passé dans sa tête mais je me suis retrouvé avec un ancien étudiant de Harvard pleurant dans mes bras, je ne m’attendais pas vraiment à ça.

-Nous sommes plus …. Plus que des amis… C’est mon… amant.

Il m’a lâché ça dans un souffle.

-Je l’aime, mais il se détruit… Hier, il a été un peu trop… exalté ? Il s’est laissé emporter, d’habitude, il fait attention à ne pas me faire mal…. mais la nuit dernière c’était différent, sur le moment je ne m’en suis pas vraiment rendu compte… Mais ce matin…

Il a fait une longue pause, pendant laquelle j’en ai profité pour intégrer toutes les informations que je venais d’apprendre.

-D’accord….Voila ce qu’on va faire, je vais te donner des antidouleurs, tu diras aux autres que tu as la grippe… Je m’arrangerai pour que tu voyages avec moi et que tu dormes à l’écart des autres, le temps que tu te remettes… Winters doit parler à Liebgott, je vais lui demander de le transférer au QG…  
-Ce n’est pas nécessaire…  
-Ce n’est pas pour toi que je fais ça, je pense aux civils qui pourraient croiser sa route. 

Il lui a fallu du temps pour être prêt à affronter à nouveau le regard des autres, il est resté terré dans mon infirmerie, jusqu’à ce que nous montions dans les camions direction l’Autriche, je n’avais pas eu l’occasion encore de parler à Richard. Pendant le trajet, je ne pouvais m’empêcher de jeter des coups d’œil que j’espérais discrets en direction de Liebgott, il avait l’air comme d’habitude quoiqu’il ne desserrait pas vraiment les mâchoires.

Webster semblait souffrir un peu moins, malgré les chaos de le route, il continuait à écrire dans son petit carnet, son amant lisait de temps en temps par-dessus son épaule.

J’aurai dû m’en douter, leur proximité, malgré leurs énormes différences, ressemblait tellement à celle que j’avais avec Richard.


	6. Chapitre 5

Nous avons fait plusieurs étapes, le voyage fut long, mais tout semblait plus apaisé, c’était étrange, même nous nous étions un peu moins sur nos gardes, on sentait que cette guerre allait bientôt prendre fin, mais notre avenir était encore incertain.

Nous avons investi un hôtel, non loin d’un lac, le soleil baignait cette vallée, ici nous étions dans un havre de paix, la guerre ne semblait pas y avoir laissé de véritables séquelles, elle paraissait bien loin de nous.

L’installation des troupes a accaparé mon temps, Eugène essayait d’attirer mon attention, mais je ne faisais que le croiser. Il demanda à Nixon que Webster occupe la chambre contiguë à la sienne, cela inquiéta mon ami, qui laissa son imagination vagabonder, je l’ai rassuré comme je l’ai pu et au final, il m’attribua l’autre chambre attenante à celle de mon compagnon.

Je recevais de plus en plus d’ordres contradictoires, nous étions à la fin de cette guerre et vue la désorganisation, le commandement ne semblait pas avoir vraiment envisagé cette issue !

Les deux premières nuits, je me suis enfermé dans ma chambre, avec mon travail, la troisième Eugène est venu rompre ma solitude.

-Je peux te déranger ?

Je lui ai souri.

-Evidemment.  
-Est-ce que tu peux affecter Liebgott à l’Etat-major ?

La question me prit par surprise, je m’attendais à ce qu’il me parle de l’autre germanophone de la compagnie.

-Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec Webster ?

Eugéne mordillait sa lèvre inférieure tout en évitant mon regard.

-Je ne peux rien te dire.  
-Est-ce que je dois m’inquiéter ?

Il prit quelques secondes de réflexion.

-Non…j’ai la situation sous contrôle.

Je savais qu’il me mentait.

-Tu ne peux pas m’en dire plus ?

Il porta son pouce à sa bouche et commença à maltraiter son ongle, il ne faisait cela que lorsque quelque chose le perturbait.

-Non, désolé…

Je savais que si jamais il avait un problème, il viendrait m’en parler. J’ai replongé le nez dans mes papiers et une fois encore, je regrettais presque Bastogne.

-Je vais y aller…. Enfin…. A moins que tu… Tu sais…

Son insécurité m’a longtemps perturbé, lui l’infirmier sans peur, semblait perdre tous ses moyens hors des champs de bataille.

-Tu veux rester ?

Il n’a pas osé me répondre, mais la jolie teinte rosée prise par ses pommettes parlait pour lui. 

Malgré le travail qu’il me restait à faire, j’ai rapidement rangé mes papiers, Eugene m’attendait patiemment assis sur mon lit, pour la première fois, je réalisais à quel point il était jeune.

La guerre ne lui avait pas encore volé son insouciance et cela me fascinait.

Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire, loin des trous de souris de quoi pouvions nous discuter, tout ce que je voulais c’était le serrer contre moi et dormir une nuit entière.

J’ai éteint la lumière et à tâtons, j’ai rejoint mon lit et ce corps si réconfortant. La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures déjà, au loin on pouvait entendre certains de nos camarades chanter et rire. En fermant les yeux, j’aurai pu me croire quelques années en arrière, au camp Tocoa, mais la présence de mon amant m’empêchait de jouer à l’amnésique.

Il était là bien vivant, lové tout contre moi, bizarrement, j’ai toujours imaginé qu’il était ma récompense pour service rendu à mon pays. 

Je m’étais un peu perdu en Europe, mais en contrepartie je l’avais trouvé.

A-t-il jamais pensé que de telles idées traversaient mon esprit ? Peut-être ressentait-il la même chose ?

-A quoi tu penses ?  
-A rien…

Il laissa échapper un soupir.

-Les hommes parlent de ce qu’ils feront lorsqu’ils rentreront chez eux.  
-La guerre est peut être finie en Europe mais ce n’est pas le cas dans le Pacifique.

Je l’ai senti se tendre contre moi.

-Tu crois qu’on pourrait être envoyé là-bas ?  
-Je ne sais pas… A vrai dire je préfère ne pas y penser pour le moment.

Il s’est retourné pour me faire face, dans la pénombre je ne pouvais distinguer que le contour de son visage.

-Si on est envoyé là-bas, la compagnie sera séparée ? Nous servirons de renfort aux compagnies déjà présentes sur place, non ?  
-Certainement…. Ecoute, je sais pas plus que toi ce qu’ils ont prévu, j’espère juste que, pour nous, la guerre est finie.

J’ai déposé un baiser plein de tendresse sur ses lèvres, je sentais déjà Morphée m’attirer dans ses filets et je savais que mon compagnon était lui aussi exténué. Nous nous sommes endormis sans grande difficulté.

Mon réveil fut un peu plus mouvementé, il était encore tôt, aucun bruit ne provenait du couloir, le soleil se levait à peine. Eugène était encore endormi tout contre moi, mon entrejambe, de par cette proximité, semblait reprendre vie et la honte me rongeait le visage.

Je savais que je devais m’éloigner un peu de lui, mais en même temps je n’avais aucune envie de quitter sa chaleur, alors que j’essayais de me séparer de mon camarade de tranchées, une main d’une puissance surprenante se posa sur ma hanche, m’obligeant à m’immobiliser.

-Reste.

Il guida avec insistance mes doigts vers la ceinture de son caleçon, allant jusqu’à amorcer le geste de le descendre, il savait ce qu’il désirait, à cette époque, j’étais dans l’ignorance des conversations, sur les rapports entre hommes, que mon compagnon avait avec Webster.

J’ai mordu mes lèvres pour ne pas gémir, alors que je lui enlevais ce dernier bout de tissu. Il tourna légèrement la tête et sa bouche est venue se poser sur la mienne, c’était un baiser maladroit et langoureux, je sentais sa peau s’échauffer contre la sienne, alors que ma main saisissait sa virilité déjà tendue.

Il tremblait contre moi alors que je commençais à le masturber, j’aimais le sentir si fragile et pourtant si enthousiaste, entre mes bras. 

C’est alors que je l’ai vu cracher dans sa paume et venir à son tour se saisir de mon sexe, le caressant et le guidant entre ses cuisses. Il m’a enserré dans ce fourreau improvisé, m’apportant une friction incroyable, tout contre lui, son odeur m’enivrait, j’avais l’impression d’être complètement submergé par lui. 

Il a longtemps été ma lumière dans la nuit durant les combats, j’avais l’habitude qu’il fasse accélérer mon rythme cardiaque mais pas vraiment qu’il me fasse rater quelques battements. Et là, c’était le cas, à chacun de nos mouvements j’avais l’impression de mourir un peu. Je ne pouvais m’empêcher de me dire que si ce conflit n’avait pas ma peau, ce serait cet ange qui provoquerait ma perte, mais alors je mourrai heureux.

Mon visage enfoui dans sa tignasse, je lui murmurais des phrases surréelles et des promesses interdites, après tout nous étions deux hommes…deux soldats. Il ne me répondait pas, bien trop perdu dans ses gémissements, je voyais la sueur perler sur son corps, il se tendait comme la corde d’un instrument dont j’imaginais être le seul à savoir jouer. Moi-même, je sentais la pression du plaisir monter en moi, lentement, ravageant tout sur son passage.

Au bord du précipice, j’ai enfin osé prononcer ces trois petits mots que je n’avais jamais dits à personne, ces trois mots qui dans les romans font basculer la vie des personnages. Trois mots qu’on ne dit pas à un homme quand on en est un soi-même.

Je ne savais pas si il m’avait entendu ou pas, cela m’importait peu, car mon orgasme venait de me faire oublier jusqu’à mon prénom, Eugéne semblait lui aussi dans un autre monde, à bout de souffle, je ne voyais que ses pupilles dilatées par le plaisir. Dans la passion du moment j’avais enfoncé mes dents dans son épaule, laissant des marques reconnaissables, je n’en éprouvais aucune honte, c’était plutôt l’inverse, savoir qu’il portait sur lui une preuve de notre relation me rendait fier. Il s’est retourné pour me faire face, a posé sa main contre ma joue et m’a murmuré :

-Moi aussi… Je t’aime.

En me disant cela des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, j’ai su alors que pour lui aussi c’était la première fois qu’il disait ces mots.

Enlacés, nous étions à l’affut du moindre bruit, nous indiquant que nos compagnons d’arme se réveillaient à leur tour, le garder ainsi à mes côtés était un risque que je ne pouvais pas me permettre même si c’était avec réluctance que je devais le faire sortir de ma chambre avant qu’il ne puisse être aperçu par un lève-tôt.


End file.
